Walter Janowitz
Walter Janowitz (January 18, 1913 — May 27, 1997) was a Czech-born character actor. Janowitz was born in Teplitz-Schönau, Austria-Hungary, now Teplice in the modern Czech Republic. He worked in Hollywood films and shows during the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s. This includes his role of Oscar Schnitzer on the sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. His first Hollywood acting job was in The Gallant Men. Including Hogan's Heroes, he had also appeared in Combat!, Ben Casey, Mister Ed, I Spy, The Monkees, The Girl from U.N.C.L.E., The Odd Couple, and Barney Miller, with his last television appearance being in Hill Street Blues. His film credits include 36 Hours, The Frisco Kid and The Jazz Singer. He died in 1997 in Corona, California. Filmography * Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again (1982) * The Jazz Singer (1980) * The Hollywood Knights (1980) * The Frisco Kid (1979) * Wake Me When the War Is Over (1969) (TV) * Billy the Kid versus Dracula (1966) * 36 Hours (1965) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Hill Street Blues playing "Old Man" in episode: "No Body's Perfect" (episode # 3.11) 9 December 1982 * Barney Miller (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Landmark: Part 3" (episode # 8.22) 20 May 1982 * Barney Miller in episode: "Homeless" (episode # 8.7) 17 December 1981 * The White Shadow in episode: "Mister Hero" (episode # 3.8) 13 January 1981 * WKRP in Cincinnati playing "Old Immigrant Man" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "A Mile in My Shoes" (episode # 3.6) 6 December 1980 * Barney Miller playing "Ivan Kessler" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Strip Joint" (episode # 6.6) 1 November 1979 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Carl" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "The Confession" (episode # 2.21) 4 May 1979 * Barney Miller playing "Stefan Mederling the Ooze inventor" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Toys" (episode # 5.11) 14 December 1978 * Barney Miller playing "Makovski" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Hash" (episode # 3.11) 30 December 1976 * The Odd Couple in episode: "Fat Farm" (episode # 2.8) 12 November 1971 * The Odd Couple playing "Judge #1" in episode: "They Use Horse Radish, Don't They" (episode # 1.14) 7 January 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Operation Tiger" (episode # 6.11) 29 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Kommandant Schultz" (episode # 6.7) 1 November 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "The Experts" (episode # 6.2) 27 September 1970 * It Takes a Thief playing "Doctor" in episode: "The Old Who Came in From the Spy" (episode # 3.12) 11 December 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "German Vendor" in episode: "The Kommandant Dies at Dawn" (episode # 5.6) 31 October 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "The Purchasing Plan" (episode # 4.22) 22 February 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "Head Waiter" in episode: "The Attorney" (episode # 4.21) 16 February 1969 * Here's Lucy playing "Scientist" in episode: "Lucy and the Great Airport Chase" (episode # 1.18) 3 February 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "Man in a Box" (episode # 4.14) 28 December 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "1st Guard" in episode: "Locked in the Cradle of the Keep" (episode # 1.14) 16 April 1968 * I Spy playing "Herr" in episode: "The Honorable Assassins" (episode # 3.6) 16 October 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "Some of Their Planes Are Missing" (episode # 3.2) 16 September 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "Killer Klink" (episode # 2.24) 24 February 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "Hogan Springs" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Baggage Clerk" in episode: "The Danish Blue Affair" (episode # 1.7) 25 October 1966 * The Monkees playing "Pop Harper" in episode: "Monkee vs. Machine" (episode # 1.3) 26 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "The Scientist" (episode # 1.12) 3 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "The Flight of the Valkyrie" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "The Late Inspector General" (episode # 1.4) 8 October 1965 * Run for Your Life playing "Chemist" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "The Girl Next Door Is a Spy" (episode # 1.2) 20 September 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Oscar Schnitzer" in episode: "The Informer" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1965 * Burke's Law playing "Yacht's Captain" in episode: "Who Killed Davidian Jonas?" (episode # 2.15) 30 December 1964 * My Favorite Martian playing "Lazlo" (as Walter Janowitz) in episode: "Martin and the Eternal Triangle" (episode # 1.26) 12 April 1964 * The Donna Reed Show in episode: "First Addition" (episode # 6.16) 2 January 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Dr. Lefcourt" in episode: "The Case of the Floating Stones" (episode # 7.8) 21 November 1963 * Mister Ed playing "Mr. Hodgekiss" in episode: "Don't Laugh at Horses" (episode # 4.6) 3 November 1963 * Ben Casey playing "Bogrov" in episode: "Allie" (episode # 3.4) 2 October 1963 * Combat! playing "Cafe Owner" in episode: "The Quiet Warrior" (episode # 1.25) 26 March 1963 * GE True playing "Martin Hassler" in episode: "O.S.I." (episode # 1.16) 20 January 1963 * The Gallant Men playing "Captain Heffler" in episode: "Fury in a Quiet Village" (episode # 1.9) 30 November 1962 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Walter Janowitz in the Internet Movie Database Janowitz, WalterJanowitz, WalterJanowitz, WalterWalter, JanowitzJanowitz, WalterJanowitz, Walter